Crazy Choice
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun. Niatnya yang ingin datang lebih awal dari sahabatnya, membuatnya bertemu dengan pria aneh yang memberikannya sebuah pilihan gila. / "Pilih menikah denganku atau kau.."
1. Chapter 1

"Pilih, menikah denganku atau kau ku perkosa dan menikah denganku."

Gadis bermata amnesty itu hanya bisa mengerjab bingung, kala pria berambut pirang jabrik di hadapannya berkata seperti itu dengan wajah tersenyum. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia tidak mengenalnya. Selain, sebagai pria yang numpang, sekali lagi dicatat numpang duduk di hadapannya. Membuatnya mesti memutar otaknya, kembali mengingat secara runtun kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Hingga harus mengalami hal aneh seperti ini.

Seingatnya tadi pagi, masih sama seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya. Melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, bersantai, melakukan kontak dengan sahabatnya, mengingatkan tentang hari pertemuan mereka yang mestinya, saat ini sahabatnya itu sudah duduk di hadapannya. Menggantikan orang aneh yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Ukh, apa ini resiko ia datang lebih awal. Mengingat, biasanya yang di buat menunggu adalah sahabatnya itu. Dan ia akan memberikan ekspresi wajah tidak bersalah. Apa ini karma? Tapi kan ia tidak pernah membuat sahabatnya menunggu berpuluh-puluh menit. Hmm, lalu di mana letak kesalahannya.

Wajah gadis itu tampak berpikir keras, tidak menyadari pria di hadapannya kini tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Hinata?" Seruan penuh tanya terdengar tidak jauh dari keduanya, membuat kedua manusia berbeda gender itu saling berpandangan.

Menatap pada seorang gadis beriris sapphire di samping mereka. Berdiri heran, dengan iris miliknya bergantian memandang antara wanita dan pria di depannya.

"Ck, pengganggu datang." Gumaman itu pelan, namun terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Hinata. "Baiklah, kau boleh berpikir dulu. Ku tunggu jawabanmu seminggu lagi." Senyumnya, perlahan berdiri meninggalkan gadis bermata amnesty itu yang masih mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Eh, kukira itu pacarmu?" Ucapan itu keluar bersamaan dengan iris milik Hinata yang mengikuti gerakan pria itu, merinding sesaat melihat seulas senyum milik pria yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, muncul tiba-tiba.

Menghela napas sesaat, menatap pada gadis di hadapannya. "Yang benar saja, apa kau lihat kami tampak serasi, Shion?" Ketusnya sinis menyeruput minuman yang sempat ia anggurkan saat mendengar pertanyaan gila itu keluar.

"Iya," tanpa berpikir sahabatnya itu mengangguk menyetujui, sementara tangannya terlihat melambai memanggil waiters.

"Kau gila." Ucapnya cemberut, tidak peduli pada sahabatnya yang mengerjap heran akan tingkahnya.

* * *

**Disclaimer- ****Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre-Romance.**

**Rating- T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.  
**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**Crazy Choice  
**

* * *

Bagi Hinata, dua hari yang lalu hanya sebuah mimpi. Ulah iseng seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, dan berniat mengerjai saat melihatnya duduk sendirian di cafe itu. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya, yang tidak menganggap apa pun yang dikatakan pria itu sebagai sebuah kebenaran. Selain karena ia tidak mengenalnya, ia pun pikir pasti pria itu tidak tahu tentang dirinya. Membuat dirinya tetap menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa, menganggap itu sebuah angin lalu.

"Jadi, kau melupakan pertanyaanku?" pertanyaan itu terdengar dengan intonasi yang rendah, berbeda dengan matanya yang menatap tajam pada gadis di depannya. "Baiklah tidak apa, masih ada beberapa hari lagi." Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibirnya.

Hinata sendiri, hanya bisa mengerjab bingung untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak berpikir ia akan berada dalam situasi yang sama seperti kemarin. Seharusnya tadi, ia ikuti saja nalurinya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengikuti pria ini. Tapi melihat bagaimana pria ini tiba-tiba muncul di tempat kerjanya, memberikan wajah ceria seakan sudah tahu bahwa dirinya berada di sana. Membuatnya mesti berpikir ulang. Mengiyakan perkataan pria itu yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti. Sepertinya besok akan menjadi sebuah gosip, mengingat bagaimana tadi rekan sekerjanya melirik padanya dengan wajah menyeringai, seakan menggoda atas kedatangan pria ini.

"Hey, kau mendengarku, Hinata?" pertanyaan itu keluar bersamaan dengan tangan yang teracung di hadapannya, menyadarkan dari lamunan sesaat.

"Ah, ya," angguknya pelan mengiyakan.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu." Tanya pria itu menuntut.

Menghela nafas pelan dilakukan Hinata, menatap pria di hadapannya dengan ragu. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi kurasa.."

"Naruto." Ucap pria itu memotong ucapan Hinata, sorot matanya terlihat tidak terbaca.

"Eh, apa?"

"Naruto, itu namaku." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Naruto." Ulang Hinata mengulang nama pria itu, memasukannya dalam ingatan. Walau berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pria ini lagi. "Jadi seperti yang aku bilang.."

"Bukankah sekarang kau sudah mengenalku, jadi kau tidak ada alasan lagi bukan." Senyum itu masih sama, menatap Hinata yang mengerjap bingung. "Kau tidak bisa menolakku dengan alasan kau tidak mengenalku, Hinata." Ucapnya manis.

Tidak peduli pada Hinata yang hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pria di hadapannya.

* * *

**CRAZY**

* * *

Perlahan Hinata merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang empuk, menatap datar pada langit-langit kamar. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkannya, jiwa, raganya dibuat tidak tenang oleh pria yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Naruto." Gumamnya pelan mengingat pria yang jadi obyek kekesalannya saat ini.

Ia, benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa pria itu benar-benar kekeh ingin menikah dengannya. Kenal saja baru tadi, itu pun dengan cara yang aneh. Dekat saja terpaksa, itupun penuh dengan sejuta ancaman yang membuatnya merinding disko. Perlahan ia terduduk dari tidurnya, menatap pada handphone miliknya.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, kelahiran jepang-inggris. Sementara memilih untuk tinggal di kota ini. Makanan yang disukai ramen, hal yang disukai banyak. Yang dibenci juga banyak. Saat ini yang paling diinginkan menikah dengan gadis di hadapanku." Ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Naruto saat, Hinata menolaknya dengan alasan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. _

Kembali dirinya teringat akan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang meluncur mulus dari bibir pria itu. Tidak tahukah ia, Hinata sampai memerah mendengar perkataannya. Belum lagi ditambah suara yang dikeluarkan pria itu lumayan keras, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang duduk di dekat mereka menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Membuatnya benar-benar malu.

"_B-bukankah menikah itu harus ada cinta." Alasan berikut yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Menatap Naruto yang balik menatapnya._

"_Aku mencintaimu." Sahutnya santai, menyeruput jus orange miliknya._

'_Tapi aku gak,' batin Hinata menjerit. "Tapi kita baru bertemu, bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku." _

Bahkan Hinata sampai sekarang tidak tahu jawabannya, selain seulas senyum manis yang terpasang di wajah pria itu yang menatapnya lembut.

"Akh! Ini gila!" sungut Hinata menggenggam handphone miliknya erat-erat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" keluhnya merutuki diri yang entah mengapa tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Suara alunan lagu kesukaannya terdengar perlahan, membuatnya tercekat. Menatap handphone ditangannya yang menyala, menampilkan nomor yang tidak dikenal. Membiarkan jauh lebih baik rasanya, dari pada mengangkat. Moodnya saat ini benar-benar buruk. Memilih mengabaikan dan berjalan keluar kamar.

* * *

**CHOICE**

* * *

Hinata, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan penelpon yang senantiasa menelponnya. Sepertinya orang itu cukup gigih, padahal ini sudah dering yang kesepuluh kalinya. Dan nomor yang sama masih mengalun setia memperdengarkan lagu kesukaannya yang ia pilih sebagai nada dering. Menghela napas lelah, sepertinya ini benar-benar penting. Hingga si penelpone setia dengan kegiatannya.

Mengangkatnya perlahan, menggeser warna hijau, dan meletakannya di telinga. "_Moshi-moshi,"_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari sebrang telpon, membuat gadis itu tercekat.

Hinata memang ceroboh, itu pasti. Terkadang melakukan kesalahan, jelas. Tapi sumpah, demi dewanya Hidan-senpai sekalipun, ia merasa tidak pernah memberikan nomor telponnya pada orang di sebrang telpone.

"N-Naruto," ucapnya memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?"

Pertanyaan dari sebrang sana, tidak pernah bisa ia jawab. Suaranya, seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Sedikit usaha baginya untuk bisa menelan saliva, perasaannya benar-benar takut sekarang.

"_Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu Hinata." _Perkataan itu kembali terngiang di otaknya. _"Pilihanmu hanya ada dua. Keputusanmu menentukan sikapku."_

Sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Apa benar hanya itu pilihan yang tersedia untuknya, apa ia benar-benar harus memilih. Tidak adakah jalan keluar lain baginya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa ia harus mengiyakan, tapi ia kan tidak mengenal pria itu. Menolakpun rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat apa yang dikatakannya. Semuanya menuju pada hal yang sama, Naruto benar-benar gila.

"_Yah, aku memang gila dan kaulah penyebabnya." _

Harus ia akui satu hal, pria itu apa yang dikatakannya saat itu benar. Ia memang sudah gila._  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wajahmu pucat, apa yang terjadi?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Tayuya, mendapati rekan kerjanya beberapa hari ini terlihat tidak sehat.

"Tayu.." Ucapnya lemas melirik sekilas dari meja, melihat lawan bicaranya. "Bunuh aku sekarang!" pintanya memelas.

"Hah?" bingung itulah reaksi Tayuya akan sikap Hinata.

Gadis yang ia kenal dengan sikap optimis, walau terkadang pesimis. Bersikap malu-malu tapi terkadang malu-maluin yang membuatnya mesti ekstra bersabar berteman dengannya. Kini mengatakan hal yang paling pantang untuk diucapkan oleh gadis itu.

"Lo, kesabet apa, Ta?" Tanyanya curiga, mengambil kursi tidak jauh dari gadis itu.

"Tayuya aku ingin mati saja." Rengeknya mengabaikan pertanyaan lawan bicaranya. "Kau maukan membunuhku."

"Sarap lo, Ta." Geleng Tayuya tidak habis pikir dengan Hinata yang kini menarik bajunya. "Lo mau gue, habis dibantai ama Neji." Keluar juga bahasa non baku dari bibirnya, tidak peduli Hinata mengernyit mendengar perkataannya. "Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi!" desaknya melepaskan cengkraman Hinata.

Amnesty itu terlihat gelisah, "Tayu..." ucapnya ragu melihat Tayuya. "Jiwa premanmu muncul." Keluh Hinata tidak menyadari pertigaan imajiner muncul dikepala gadis itu.

"Emang gara-gara siapa?" sungut Tayuya sebal, dari tadi bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya. Hinata malah bertingkah bagai orang gila.

"Siapa?"

"Lo benaran mau mati, Ta." Tayuya sudah gak peduli dengan bayangan Neji yang mengamuk dibenaknya.

Memasang pose berpikir, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng cepat. "Gak jadi deh." Suaranya terdengar mencicit, ngeri sendiri melihat wajah Tayuya yang menahan kesal.

* * *

**Disclaimer- ****Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre-Romance.**

**Rating- T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.  
**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**Crazy Choice**

* * *

Sapphire itu terus menatap sebuah figure foto di tangannya, tersenyum-senyum sendiri semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengabaikan dua pria beriris onxy yang memutar matanya bosan, akan tingkah si sapphire.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang, dobe!" ucapnya datar, sedatar tembok yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Bukankah cinta memang bisa membuat orang gila, Sasuke" Kali ini sahutan lain terdengar dari seorang pria dengan wajah penuh senyum. Menyambung ucapan sahabatnya.

"Pantas saja jika Dobe menjadi gila seperti sekarang, Sai." Sambungnya melirik pada si sapphire yang dari tadi masih sibuk dengan fotonya.

Mendengus kecil, meletakan figure foto itu di atas meja. "Gilapun tidak masalah, asal aku bisa mendapatkannya, Teme." Sahutnya menatap lawan bicaranya yang menyeringai.

"Kau mengerikan, dobe." Ucapan sarkatik keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Diaminkan oleh Sai yang memberikan senyum kecil.

Tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan barusan, "macam kau tidak saja." Melirik pada ruangan lain yang hanya di batasi kaca satu arah. "Bukankah karena itu kita berteman sampai sekarang. Karena kita adalah teman yang setipe." Sahutnya santai.

"Yeah, apapun yang diinginkan harus didapatkan." Sambung Sai mengikuti lirikan penuh Naruto yang menatap pada dua orang wanita di ruangan berbeda.

* * *

**Crazy**

* * *

Tangan kiri dan kanan itu saling menggenggam. Sedangkan kepalanya berada di tengah-tengah, menyembunyikan amnesty indahnya dalam kelopak matanya. Mengharapkan sesuatu keajaiban bakal terjadi untuk menolongnya.

"Kamu sedang apa, _honey_?" pertanyaan bass suara pria membuat ia tersadar, doanya tidak terkabul.

Mengintip perlahan, mendapati seorang pria sudah duduk di depan mejanya. Dan apa tadi katanya? _Honey_, yang benar saja. Sejak kapan mereka jadian, ia kan juga belum menyetujui permintaannya. Ia benar-benar kesal setengah gondok dibuat pria pirang ini.

"A-aku se-sedang .." gugup disaat yang tidak tepat, lidahnya kelu seketika. Membuat Hinata ingin menangis dalam hati. Bagaimanapun ia masih memiliki harga diri untuk tidak menangis meraung-raung di cafe yang penuh pengunjung ini.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Hinata tersadar dari alam pikirannya.

"Ya..eh mak-maksudku, Ti-tidak." Gelengnya lemah ingin mengantukan kepalanya pada meja. Senyuman pria ini membuatnya membatalkan niatnya yang ingin berteriak dan mengatakan ya dengan suara keras.

Naruto sendiri mendapati Hinata yang gugup seperti ini malah membuatnya makin senang. Wajah gadis itu membuatnya benar-benar tidak bosan untuk melihatnya. Sepertinya gadis itu memiliki perang batin di dalam hatinya, lucu. Ia sepertinya tidak salah memilih calon istri.

"Kau sudah pesan?" Tanya Naruto lagi, melambaikan tangan memanggil waiters. Melirik pada Hinata yang mengangguk kecil. "Kau terlalu kurus, _honey._ Aku tidak suka jika calon istriku tampak kurus." Menatap Hinata yang balik menatapnya.

Kurus? Tidak tahukan Naruto, beratnya baru beberapa hari yang lalu naik. Dan jika ia nampak kurus sekarang, salahkan saja ia yang memberinya beban pikiran seperti ini. Benar-benar pria yang.. Eh, tunggu dulu tadi pria ini bilang apa? Dia tidak suka gadis kurus, mungkin ia bisa memakai cara itu untuk menjauhkannya.

"Tapi, _honey.._mau kurus atau gemuk jika itu kau, aku tetap suka kok." Lanjut Naruto lagi tersenyum manis ke arah Hinata yang ingin menangis.

Sialan, pria ini mempermainkannya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Dua kata keluar dari bibir Hinata, bersamaan dengan pipinya yang menggembung kesal. Ekspresinya sehari-hari saat tidak menyukai sesuatu.

Hinata yang malang, tidak tahukah ia, ekspresinya itu malah membuat Naruto makin menyukainnya.

* * *

**Choice**

* * *

Capek, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hinata sekarang, memijat bahunya perlahan. Capek hati, pikiran, dan badan, lengkap sudah. Semua ini karena pria pirang itu yang selalu mengganggunya. Menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kali mereka bertemu. Gak tahu apa, karena itu ia sekarang menjadi stress. Kenapa sih pria itu, suka benar memberinya beban pikiran seperti ini. Gak bisa cari gadis yang lain apa.

"_Tidak, tidak ada gadis lain yang semanis dirimu, Honey._" Kembali teringat percakapan beberapa yang lalu.

Jawaban yang membuat Hinata sekarang mengantukan kepala ke dinding kamarnya. Kenapa ia harus mengingat jawaban Naruto, sih. Perlahan ia terlentang, melihat langit-langit kamarnya, menghela napas panjang.

"Naruto!" ulangnya mengingat wajah pria itu. "Apa yang akan terjadi, jika aku menolakmu?" tanyanya lirih.

"_Honey, apa kau tidak ingin kita berbelanja dulu?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar aneh saat mereka dalam perjalan pulang. Tatapan penuh keheranan tentu ditunjukan Hinata, melihat Naruto melirik toko mainan. "Kudengar Neji memiliki anak perempuan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita membelikan sesuatu untuk gadis kecil itu." Dengan santainya Naruto berkata menatap Hinata yang terperejat kaget untuk ke sekian kalinya. _

Sampai sekarang, Hinata masih tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tahu semua tentangnya, tentang orang-orang di sekelilingnya dan terutama tentang sahabat masa kecilnya yang ia temui tadi siang.

"_Apa cinta pertamamu begitu menarik, Nata." suara itu terkesan datar, berbisik pelan ditelinga. Panggilan Honey yang biasa ia lakukan, menghilang sudah. Bukannya ia menginginkan di panggil begitu hanya saja rasanya sedikit ganjil. Seakan telinganya sudah terbiasa akan panggilan dari pria ini. Membuatnya menoleh cepat mendengar penuturan pria itu. "Aku tidak tahu, apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau terus melihat pria yangsekarang sudah beristri itu." Seringainya melihat Hinata yang tersentak atas ucapannya._

Menghela napas panjang, bukannya ia tertarik dengan Kiba. Hanya saja, melihat pria itu berada di tempat yang sama, rasanya aneh saja. Bahkan pria itu terlihat lebih kalem dari biasanya jika mereka bertemu. Lagian siapa yang cinta pertama, ia kan tidak pernah naksir pria itu, hanya sedikit memikirkannya saja. Siapa suruh pria itu berkali-kali menyatakan cinta padanya, sampai akhirnya memutuskan menikah dengan gadis lain karena sering ia tolak.

Memukul kepalanya pelan, bukan itu yang mestinya ia pikirkan. Tapi, kenapa bahkan tentang Kibapun Naruto tahu. Apalagi sampai pria itu sudah memiliki istri sekarang. Sebenarnya Naruto itu siapa, bagaimana ia bisa tahu semuanya. Apa ia itu hantu? Tapi kakinya menginjak tanah, teman-temannya juga bisa melihat pria itu. Ini benar-benar memusingkannya. Kenapa bisa seperti ini..

_Cause, this is pure love_

_Cause, this is pure love_

Suara alunan merdu itu terdengar, membuatnya hampir teronjak kaget. Melirik pada handphonenya yang masih bernyanyi. Entah kenapa lagu yang ia sukai itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya sekarang. Lagu itu seakan menjawab pertanyaanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Pure love? Yang benar saja." Sengitnya meraih handphone miliknya. Kembali terbelak kaget melihat nama si penelpon. Demi Hidan-senpai yang suka membuka bajunya tanpa malu. "Ngapain orang ini nelpon." Geramnya saat mengetahui nama Naruto tertulis di layarnya. Menambah rasa kesal tersendiri di benaknya sekarang.

Memilih mengabaikannya dari pada menjawab, ia tidak mau bertambah stress karena telphone dari pria itu. Lebih baik ia tidur menenangkan pikiran, sepertinya hal yang lebih baik. Merebahkan diri di kasur dan menarik selimutnya.

"_Honey, jika aku menelponmu kau harus segera mengangkatnya. Jangan membuat aku cemas seperti kemarin." _Suara itu terngiang di kepalanya, mata yang biasa selalu menurut untuk terpejam kali ini sedikit terasa susah ia lakukan. _"Jika sampai lima kali aku menelponmu tidak kau angkat. Jangan salahkan jika, aku bertindak, yah." Senyumnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

Mendengus kesal, melirik hanphonenya yang kembali berdering. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, ia terlalu malas untuk menghitungnya.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan," dengus Hinata menatap pada handphonenya yang berhenti berbunyi. "Tidak ada bukan."

* * *

**Crazy Choice**

* * *

Hinata benar-benar menyesal dengan perkataannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Meringis dalam hati melihat pria yang membuatnya sebal, kini tersenyum manis duduk di ruang tamu. Tidak ia sangka, pria ini berani datang ke kediamannya.

'Teman? Apanya yang teman.' Batinnya miris mengingat bagaimana tadi ibu memanggil namanya, mengatakan bahwa seorang teman datang mengunjungi. 'Ini sih bukan teman, tapi hantu.' Sengitnya memilih duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" pertanyaan itu terdengar dari bibir Naruto, menyandar santai di sofa.

Menggeleng pelan, "ti-tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" herannya mengernyit akan pertanyaan pria itu.

"Well, ku kira kau cemburu karena insiden tadi." Cengirnya menatap Hinata yang terlonjak akan perkataannya.

Cemburu, siapa yang cemburu. Ia hanya tidak suka saja melihat pria yang beberapa hari lalu melamar dan menuntut jawabanya. Tiba-tiba di peluk seorang gadis dengan mesra, memilih mengabaikannya dan asik berbincang berdua. Memang mereka kira ia patung apa. Padahal dia sendiri yang memintanya untuk tidak melihat pria lain. Lah, dia sendiri, mau-maunya dipeluk.

"Itu namanya cemburu, Nata." Cengir pria itu seakan tahu apa yang ada di benak Hinata sekarang. Panggilan kesayangan yang biasa ia berikan pada Hinata ia tinggalkan. Mungkin tidak enak juga, mengingat ia sekarang ada di rumah gadis itu. "Apa kau tidak tahu, Karin itu kan sepupuku." Mengedipkan sebelah matanya, pada Hinata yang tersentak kaget.

"A-aku tidak—."

"Ya, ya aku tahu." Kikiknya geli memotong ucapan Hinata. Cukup melihat wajah Hinata yang bersemu saja, ia sudah tahu bahwa gadis itu kini mati-matian menyangkal ucapannya. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih dengan sepupunya yang tiba-tiba muncul mendadak.

Menggembungkan pipinya dilakukan Hinata, kesal karena pria itu menolak mempercayai ucapannya. Sepertinya ia bicara apapun percuma saja, melihat pria itu lebih tertarik dengan benda kotak yang berada di sampingnya dari tadi. Sepupu, mana ia tahu gadis itu sepupunya. Siapa suruh tidak memperkenalkan diri, main dekat tiba-tiba dan main tinggal begitu saja.

Melihat Hinata yang cemberut, perlahan Naruto pun mendekat ke arah gadis itu dan bersuara sepelan mungkin. "Kau ingin aku yang menjemputmu atau Karin-Nee, besok" Cengirnya memberikan sebuah kotak yang dari tadi menyita perhatian Hinata.

Amnesty itu perlahan mengerjap, menatap pada Naruto yang kembali bersandar dan meminum teh yang ia hidangkan. "Aku sih, tidak masalah jika harus menjemputmu langsung. Tapi bukankah.." ucapanya melirik ke arah tempat ruangan lain berada, seakan dengan kode seperti itu Hinata akan tahu maksudnya. Bagaimana karakter Hiashi yang tidak suka anak gadisnya keluar. Bahkan saat ini saja, ia sudah dapat membayangkan setelah Naruto pulang ia akan diinterogasi mengenai kedekatan mereka.

Ayahnya termasuk orang yang lebih mementingkan nama baik keluarga yang artinya, dari pada ia berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak lebih baik ia dinikahan. Hell no! siapa juga mau menikah dengan orang gak jelas seperti pria ini.

Membuat dirinya dilema sekarang, Naruto memang mengerikan. Bahkan seperti apa karakter ayahnya pria itupun tahu. Ia benar-benar dalam masalah, tahu begitu ia angkat saja tadi telponenya. Menangis dalam hati, kembali lagi menatap Naruto yang tersenyum tanpa beban. Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Wajah congkak yang ditunjukan membuat ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menolak, tapi tidak ada salahnyakan untuk ia mencoba.

"Eh,..Na-Naru-."

"Tidak." bantahan itu dengan cepat memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi-."

"Nata." satu tatapan tajam kini beralih pada Hinata yang tersentak melihatnya. "Tidak ada penolakan!"

'Naruto menyebalkan!' Sungut Hinata kesal bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan apapun pria itu dengan seenaknya memotong ucapannya. Memasang wajah cemberut tanpa mau melihat pria itu.

Naruto sendiri melihat tingkah Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, tersenyum maklum dan berbicara setenang mungkin. "Baiklah, besok aku yang akan menjemputmu." Sahutnya santai tidak peduli kini Hinata membelak horor akan ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hello Gie datang lagi! Gak nyangka, gie bisa update dalam waktu secepat ini. Makasih buat yang udah pada dukung fict ini, baik dalam bentuk rev, fav dan alert. Gie harap chapter ini gak sejelek chapter pendahulunya. Maklum ngebut ngerjakannya. Berhubung waktu libur hampir berakhir. Oke, berhubung gie udah dengar kembang api yang bertalu-talu dan gema takbir. Gie ucapin met lebaran buat semuanya. Kalau ada salah kata, yah sabar saja, terima dengan hati lapang. maklum saya hanya author yang selalu mengupadte dengan keterlambatan. *wink*

* * *

**Balas rev:**

**sofia. siquelle ****: **Oke, ini dah lanjut!

**Aizen L sousuke :**Benarkah, Kyaa senangnya.

**Anne: **Iya saya juga suka, suka banget dapat reviewnya :)**  
**

**Arfah: **Yup, Naruto emang gila!**  
**

**may: **Yup, ini NaruHina. Haha, saya gak ngerti caranya *mojok ditembok.**  
**

**Guest: **Oke, ini dah lanjut!


End file.
